dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Sanders (Earth-Two)
; Mr. Sanders (father) | Universe = Earth-Two | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Musician | PlaceOfBirth = Wyoming | Creators = Mort Weisinger; Mort Meskin | First = Action Comics #42 | Last = All-Star Squadron #60 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Greg Sanders was born in Wyoming near the end of the first World War, the son of a noted lawman and grandson of a noted Indian fighter. Choosing to become a singer and songwriter (the "Prairie Troubadour") rather than follow in his father's footsteps, Greg nevertheless learned to handle a gun and a lasso as well as Sheriff Sanders ever had, and when his father was killed by bandits he had been trying to apprehend, Greg took up his guns and avenged him. He swore a vow on his father's grave to dedicate himself to the path of justice, and donned the mask of the Vigilante, dividing his time between the West and New York and partnering with first Billy Gunn and then Stuff, the Chinatown kid. In the early 1940s, he became a member of both the All-Star Squadron and the Seven Soldiers of Victory but a few years later, he and the other members of the Seven Soldiers faced the monstrous Nebula Man, and were transported through time to various periods in history (in Greg's case, the American West in the 1800s). He and the other Soldiers were eventually rescued by the time traveling Justice Society of America and their colleagues, the Justice League of America from Earth-One, only to find that while very little time had passed for them, they had been brought "back" to a period decades into their own future. Having to adjust to life in the present day, Sanders retired from crime fighting for the most part and seldom donned his mask again, though he did appear in costume at the memorial service held for his former teammate the Crimson Avenger. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Greg Sanders is a capable enough horse rider to tame and ride a bronco that even professional rodeo employees couldn't handle. * : Greg Sanders is a good enough marksman with a pistol to throw six silver dollars in the air and shoot a hole through each of them before they hit the ground. * * / : Greg Sanders is a capable enough singer and guitar player to support a primary career as "The Prairie Troubadour," famous radio star. * : Greg Sanders once used his lasso to take down a helicopter while riding on top of it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lasso: Sanders usually used his lasso to catch his foes. | Transportation = * Motorcycle: Sanders habitually rode a motorcycle. | Weapons = * Dual Guns : Modified six shooters. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * }} Category:Singers